herofandomcom-20200223-history
Guy (Final Fight/Street Fighter)
Guy is a video game character and a hero in both the Final Fight and Street Fighter series. He first appeared in the 1989 beat 'em up Final Fight released and later appeared in the Street Fighter Alpha series. Guy is a red-clad ninpō master of Japanese descent who has been taught the special Bushin form of Ninjutsu. Appearance Guy is usually portrayed with prominent bangs that are long enough to cover his eyes, but their length seems to vary based on the artist. A frown is constantly seen on his face; he very rarely laughs or smiles. His build is rather top-heavy, with slim, muscular legs and predominant bulkiness of his chest, shoulders and arms. Guy wears a red or orange sleeveless ninja gi with a white outline and a wire mesh shirt underneath for defense. The kanji (武神, Bushin) written on Guy's gi literally translates to "god of military arts." His footwear was originally a set of ninja boots in the first Final Fight game. In the Alpha series, Guy's footwear is changed to are a pair of High-Top Nike Dunks, an intentional contrast to the rest of his traditional outfit and a trademark of his often referenced by other characters and Guy himself in win quotes. In Super Street Fighter IV, the Swoosh symbol was modified to look like a generic lighting bolt, possibly due to the fear of legal actions from Nike. Since Final Fight 3, he also wears fingerless gloves. In the Street Fighter IV series, his first alternate costume is based on his original Final Fight outfit, with the main differences being an added sword and a white headband. His second alternate costume seems to be based on traditional Japanese clothing, reminiscent of a samurai. Personality Guy is calm and reserved, with a sharp mind, a noble spirit, and a strong sense of justice. He is a stoic warrior who carries out his duty as a ninja with an almost professional air of detachment; his demeanor in his initial Street Fighter appearances was unusually standoffish, though his aloofness has given way to politeness in more recent portrayals. His grim face rarely shows any emotion, with the most noticeable one being occasional shock, such as when he saw the fate that befell Cody. Guy dislikes interfering in the lives of others, and believes everything should be left as is, only fighting when he deems it necessary. He is fiercely protective of his allies, as shown by his interactions with Rose, urging her not to sacrifice herself to defeat M. Bison, and rescuing Maki from Bison in her ending. In the first Final Fight, various dialogue seems to indicate that Guy had a one-track mind, particularly his response to Rolento's proposal: "Mad Gear is evil. I destroy evil". In the Alpha series, during an inner monologue, he flashes back to Metro City during 1989, where his preoccupation with the situation at hand causes him to simply ignores some bosses, who are infuriated by his lack of attention. According to his win quote against Hakan in Super Street Fighter IV, Guy is a vegetarian, though this conflicts somewhat with the large number of meat items in Final Fight. Fighting Style Guy's fighting style can be described as a fusion of traditional Ninjutsu with modern street brawling. Guy's special moves are: Hozanto, where Guy attacks by turning around and then striking his foe. The Japanese name of the move uses the Chinese meaning of the To kanji, which refers to fighting, instead of the Japanese reading, which refers to the Big Dipper constellation. Bushin Senpū-kyaku, a faster but weaker version of Ryu and Ken's Tatsumaki Senpū-kyaku which is Guy's Shoryuken analogue. Bushin Izuna Otoshi, where Guy grabs his opponent by the head and smashes him or her onto the floor. Izuna is the name of a mythical god and wind spirit that presents himself in the form of a tengu. Haya-gake, with which Guy rushes toward his opponent. The move can be varied depending on the button pressed. Kyuuteishi, the light kick variation of Guy's Haya-gake, it's used for a fast approach of the opponent, not used to hit. Kage sukui (影すくい Shadow kick), the medium kick variation of Guy's Haya-gake, it's used to hit the opponent with a long sliding kick. Kubikari, the heavy kick variation of Guy's Haya-gake, it's used to hit the opponent with a sidelong wheel kick. His Super moves: Bushin Hassō-ken (武神八双拳 Warrior God's Eight Pairs of Punches), a rapid anti air attack. Bushin Gōrai-kyaku (武神剛雷脚 Warrior God's Strong Lightning Kicks), a multi-hit kick combination. Bushin Musō Renge (武神無双連刈 Warrior God's Unmatched Reaping), Guy's most powerful attack, where the screen will darken like Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu, but the player can see Guy's silhouette pummelling his helpless opponent. In Super Street Fighter IV, Guy starts with a punch and kick and he runs to the other side and commences with a barrage of kicks and then runs back for another combo before the screen turns black for the final hits. In Street Fighter Alpha 2, Guy was one of the few characters who could perform chain comboes after they were removed. In the Street Fighter series, Guy lacks a projectile, though he can throw a close-ranged burst of ki and shuriken in Final Fight 3 and Final Fight Revenge respectively. Guy is the only Final Fight character in the Street Fighter Alpha series to not use a weapon, though he does carry kunai on his person, as seen in his ending in Super Street Fighter IV. Final Fight series characters filled the screen in his stages in Street Fighter Alpha 2 and 3. In addition, a special intro sequence takes place when Guy faces Cody: both fighters destroy barrels in a reference to the first stage in the original Final Fight. Gallery guy-cfe-shinkiro.jpg guy-fix-print.jpg guy-original.jpg guy-sfxtekken-white.jpg guy-ssf4.jpg guy-ssf4-alt.jpg Trivia *Guy has been shown to be in a romantic relationship with Maki's sister, Rena, who (along with Genryusai, her father and former Bushinryu master), was kidnapped by the Mad Gear Gang and later rescued in Final Fight 2. Because of this, he counts as one of the eleven playable Street Fighter characters who are in a romantic relationship or are married. **However, because Rena hasn't appeared or even been mentioned in future media, so far, there have been doubts about the current status of their relationship. *In the game Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Strider Hiryu has a color palette based on Guy. Interestingly, concept art from the Super Street Fighter IV artbook shows that initially Guy was planned to have an alternate costume based on Hiryu's. *According to the Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition, Guy holds the record for being the first beat-'em-up game character to be included in a 2D fighting game (in his case, he made the move from Final Fight to Street Fighter Alpha). **However, this is actually not the case, as three months prior to the release of Street Fighter Alpha, a fighting game based on the Double Dragon series of beat-'em-ups was made. *Guy is the first character to utilize a Target Combo in Street Fighter Alpha, in which the gameplay concept then carried on to Street Fighter III to most of the characters. *Guy's birthplace was Japan in the original Final Fight, but this was changed to the United States in the Alpha series. According to his SFV CFN Portal entry, his birthplace has been retconned back to Japan though he is presumably a naturalized American. Navigation Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawful Good Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Supporters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Rivals Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Successful Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Archenemy Category:Control Freaks Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Casanova Category:In Love Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Sympathetic Category:Merciful Category:Nurturer Category:Elementals Category:Dreaded